The recently established Automated DNA Sequencing Facility in the McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research provides scientists access to state-of-the- art machines for rapid DNA sequencing. All five projects of this program- project grant currently make heavy use of this common facility. The projected needs for this facility will increase in future years. Uses include sequence verification of recombinant DNAs, and screening of candidate cDNA from screening projects such as yeast two-hybrid and protein sequencing. Additionally, all faculty of this PPG are using rodent liver as a model of carcinogenesis. Therefore, an expressed sequence tag data base will be established on this important tissue. Funds are requested to support the costs for running the facility proportional to its use by the projects supported by this program-project grant. Only costs incurred for running samples on the common machines and the maintenance of those machines are requested under this core. All other costs for the preparation of sequencing samples are borne by individual projects. This core will be administered by Dr. Bradfielde.